A Suprising Meeting
by full moons kat
Summary: What happens when Lucy comes into the world of Naruto and meets Sakura?
1. Into the world

A Surprising meeting

Naruto and Fairy tail crossover.

As I was walking the long way to my place one night from the guild I started to notice that the land around me looked different more old, and then I ran into her a short pink haired girl with beautiful green eyes. "Hey watch were your are going," she yelled out. "Oh I'm sorry miss can you tell me where I'm," I asked her rubbing the back of my head. "Ok well this is Konoha and I am Sakura Haruno and you are," she replied with a smile on her face. "Uh I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I have no I," I was saying when she cut me off. "What do thoughts keys do," she asked me with sparkles in her eyes. "There my spirits after all I am a celestial magic user," I replied with a proud look on my face. "What the hell is that?" she replied. "Well I don't know how to explain it so I will show you," I said grading a key, "I open thee gate of the ram" I yell out and then out came Aries. "Wow I have never seen anything like that before," Sukura yelled in amazement. "Well Thank you, so what kind of magic do you use," I asked her returning Aries to her key. "Wait tell me where she went," she asked. "Back to the spirit world, where all the other ones are," I replied placing the keys back in my belt next to the whip. "Cool, well I don't use magic, I'm a medicine ninja with super strength," she replied punching the ground next to us turning it to pieces. "Oh my god that's so cool, I don't even think Ezra could do that," I yell. "Who is Erza, is that like a super strong guy from where you are from," Sakura asked walking off and I followed her to a tea shop were we sat down. "No Ezra, well she is one of the strongest girls in Fairy Tail, that's our guild, she has re-quip magic." I replied taking a drink out of my green tea. "Oh so is she the strongest girl there," she asked me. "I don't know there is her and Mirajane, they are like even," I replied. We talked a bit longer about who is who and did what. "I think I should be going now to try to find my way back home, it was nice meeting you," I said walking away from the town into the country side. I walked and walked for a couple day think I should have found home by now. "So girly are you lost," said a snake like voice coming from the trees. "Come out and tell me who you are," I yelled a bit scared with my hand on my whip. "Now aren't you rude," he replied walking out of the trees, "now you a really nice looking lady how about you tell me your name or do you just wanna try to whip me," he said licking his lips with that last word. "I'm not afraid of you," I yelled stepping back a bit then I hit something hard with my back. "But you are shaking so much," he replied standing behind me licking over my body with a snake like tongue. "What are you," I screamed. "I'm Orochimaru nice to," he said then fell into a hole. "Virgo thanks you so much," I said walking away from the hole but he graded me again. "Now that's not nice of you to do, I thought we were talking," he said angrily. "I don't want to talk to you, you're a freak, Virgo help me," I yelled but she was fighting another guy with glasses. "Well looks like she is busy, now tell me who you are our your little friend might get hurt," he said pointing to Virgo who was bleeding a bit and was put in a lock by the other guy. "Oh yeah really, return Virgo," I yelled and she left. "Now where did she good," he yelled letting me go. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into," I yelled holding up two keys. "Oh and what are keys going to do," he yelled. "I open thee gate of the goat and gate of the lion," I yelled grading my whip out also. "Lucy is this guy trying to hurt you," Leo and Capricorn said at the same time. Leo went in first, "How dare you try to hurt my Lucy," he yelled blasting at Orochimaru but it didn't hit. Then Orochimaru tried hitting Capricorn but once they crossed eyes he got hit over and over again by Capricorns magic. "That looked like Sharingan how would he be able to use that" he yelled. "Don't let your guard down, "said Leo blasting him from behind him. While that was happening the other ninja there went and attacked me. I graded for my whip but before I could hit him he got me and my shirt got torn as well as the skin. I feel in pain and Leo came and picked me up while Capricorn fought. Then Orochimaru and the other guy got away. "Lucy are you alright," Leo asked me. "Yeah just get me to the town it's that way," I said pointing then I feel to sleep in his arms.

"Lucy wake up, its time to get up," I heard a voice say then I came back into vision and I saw a pink haired beauty looking over me. "Where am I," I asked. "We are in the hospital, you fainted and this really pretty guy brought you here," she replied brushing hair out of my face. "Oh that must have been Leo," I said siting up. "Yeah it was me," Leo said. He was sitting in the corner of the room. "How are you still out," I asked him. "You know I was out about three years that one time, also I was worried about you," he replied standing up and coming over and patting me on the top of my head. "Thank you so much for saving me Leo," I said with a tear rolling down my eye. "Anything for you, you saved my life after all," he replied wiping the tear away and going back into his key. ""Oh what's going on with you and him," Sakura asked my smiling. "Nothing, he is my strongest sprit and a really close friend," I replied standing up. Then I and her kept talking about mine and Leo's relationship as we walked to the hokoga's room. "Yes Sakura what is it," said the lady sitting behind the desk. "My lady this girl here she isn't from this land," replied Sakura walking forward. "What do you mean," she asked in a deep tone. "She says she is from a land called Fiore and she belongs to a guiled called fairy tail," she replied. "Not again, it can't happen again," yelled the lady standing from her chair…


	2. Into the Fire

Into The Fire

"What do you mean again," I asked her. "Well it was about eighteen years ago when this man came over here, he told me that he was from the guild Fairy Tail, well a war broke out and he protected the village but he got really hurt in the fight, he lost his arm there, then a couple days later he was gone," she replied sounding sad. "Do you remember his name," I asked her again. "Yeah I think it was Gildarts, yep that was it," she said siting back down. "But my lady why haven't I heard about him or the war before," Sakura asked her. "It is a secret war that has happen and only the people in it know about it," she replied. "But what about the guy," she asked her again. "Well I don't like talking about it," she replied. "Now come on I got a mission for you Sakura," she said pulling out a paper. "Can she come with me," she asked her. "Is she strong enough it's a A-class," she asked Sakura but she looked at me. "My lady were I am from I go on a lot of tough mission, I'm I one of the strongest no but I'm pretty strong." I said not letting Sakura answer for me. "Fine let's see how strong you are Sakura go find Kiba and meet us in the back of the school yard," she said standing up. "Yes ma'am" she replied and left. "So how is he doing," she asked me as we left the building. "Oh Gildarts he is doing well," I replied trying to keep up with her paste. "That's good, and here we are," she said stopping in a dusty field. Sakura was already there with a really cute guy next to her. "Hey how it going I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru he is my partner and your name is Lucy right," he said walking up to me. "Yeah I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you," I replied shaking his hand. "Ok start the battle," yelled Tsunade. "I open thee gate of the Scorpion," I yelled having Scorpio who is a sand user. "Well I haven't seen anything like that before," he said, "Now go man over beast," he yelled and his dog turned into him and then started to spin really face and head towards Scorpio then he did a sand shield. The Kiba used possession fang and got Scorpio's hand. "Return," I yelled and he went back. "So you are already," he laughed. "Hun I haven't even got started," I told him "gate of thee maiden open," I yelled having Virgo come out. He came right for us then fell into a hole Virgo dug then the dog came for me and I graded out the whip and waked him away. After that they did the whole beast over beast thing again. "Open thee gate of the ram," I yelled calling Aries out two. She then made a shield of cotton that they got stuck in. As they were about to attack again Tsunade stopped us, "ok I have seen enough," she said. "Oh ok Aries, Virgo return," I said having them go back to the spirit world. "You're a very talented young lady," she told me as she patted me on the back. "Does that mean I can go with Sakura," I asked her. "Yes you can and Kiba's going with you guys too," she replied waving them over. "That was a good match," said Sakura running over to me and hugging me. "Thanx" I replied letting go of her hug. "You were a good fighter," he said looking me in the eyes and smiling. "Yea so are you," I replied and I found myself looking in his eyes and smiling to. He is really cute hmm he has amazing brown eyes. Wait what am I thinking I have Natsu and Leo I don't even belong in this place but I really like it here. I mean in Fairy Tail is my family be there its kind of boring and everything happens like it was planned. Here it feels like thing happen out of order. "Sakura have her go though some ninja training for a day," Tsunade said. "I will show her what she needs to know for this mission," Kiba replied taking my hand and leading me away from them. "You know I don't know what it is but there is something in your eyes that make them sparkle like the stars in the night sky, it's like Lucy in a sky with diamonds, I don't know where that came from I'm sorry," he said leading me to the training grounds. "Its ok nobody has ever told me something so nice, thank you," I replied brushing some hair behind my ear. We walked for a while side by side to a little dusty area a little ways from the school. "Ok so this in a ninja knife and here you hold it like this," he said putting one in my hand and throwing it with my hand. "Oh that's cool can you show it to me again," I asked him and he graded my hand and he showed me again. "Ok that enough traning we have to get going," said Sakura walking out of the trees. "Oh ok," me and Kiba said at the same time. "So what the mission," Kiba asked Sakura. "Well we have to go to the land of fire and take there princesses to the land of snow so that her and the prince of the land of snow can come together," she said taking a big breath after. "Ok sound fun," I replied "Ok lets get going," Kiba said leading the way out of the town.


	3. Out of the Forest

hey well here's the new chapter of right now, and i'm just going to say right here if you dont like it, thats your problem and not mine, but any who i hope you like it

Out of the forest

"Hey I think we are lost," said Kiba looking around us. "Oh this is the spot where I got in the fight with that snake guy," I said. "Yep this is the place," said Orochimaru walking out of the trees holding a girl by her hair and pulled her out with him. "Orochimaru," said Sakura angrily. "Oh Sakura, it's nice to see you again," he replied throwing the girl out in front of us. "Cana," I yelled and ran up to the girl. "It is you," I said finally getting a good look at her. "Lucy what are you doing here," she choked out and fainted then Sakura ran up to her and started to heal her I think. "So your name is Lucy," he said licking my face. "Get away from her," Kiba yelled. "And what are you going to do if I don't, dog boy," Orochimaru replied then he hit me over the head and I passed out. When I woke up I was in a strange glass tube flouting in water with a lot of tube's sticking in to me. "Oh so you're up," said the boy with grey hair that was with Orochimaru. "Oh how rude of me I didn't tell you my name, my name is

kabuto yakushi and you are Lucy right," he said to me. "hm na ,me od," I tried to speak but I couldn't because of the air thing over my mouth. "Oh yeah you can't talk," he laughed and walked way. I have to find a way to get out. I was trying to move my arm and I heard a sound. "Lucy are you ok," Kiba said walking into the room. Wait I'm naked "Oh sorry I didn't know you were naked," he said and turned away. Oh my god he is stupid, "On yeah I have to get you out Lucy sorry," he said turning back around with his face bright red. Then he graded out a ninja knife and started to stad at the tube. But no matter how hard he staded it didn't crack. His dog then came into the room with a key in his mouth and Kiba took it and found a key hole and put it in there and turned it and once he did that the tube relisted the water and lifted up. "Lucy I'm so glad you're ok," he said running up to me and hugging me. "Kiba I'm happy that you let me out but get off of me when I'm naked," I yelled pushing him off of me. "Oh sorry I forgot," he said smiling on the floor. "Can I wear your jacket," I asked him shyly. "Sure thing," he replied taking it off and handing it to me. I put it on the zipped it up. "Where is Cana and Sakura," I asked Kiba. "Sakura took her to the village she needed better care, then we could give her," he replied standing back up. "Oh really, how did you find me," I asked. "Well Akamaru has an amazing tracking nose," he said and then he handed me my keys and whip. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I lost my keys," I replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked into my eyes for a bit then looked away, "Any ways let's go, our friend is waiting for you," he said leading the way out and I just followed him in silents. After some time we got to the village as I was walking to the doctor's some one stopped me. "Hey blonde what are you doing here," said a cold voice. "Oh nothing I was just on my way to the doctor's," I replied turning around to see a very white boy with black hair. "Sai. leave her alone for now she needs to go see her friend," Kiba said patting the boy on the back and then the boy was gone. "Don't mind him, he is kind of new here too," he said grading my hand and leading me to the doctors. We got there and went to the room Cana was in; as I walked in she was still out of it. "Is she ok," I asked Sakura who was standing in the room. "Yeah she is fine, she just needs to rest for awhile," she replied patting me on my back. "What did he do with you," she asked me and I'm sure that she was talking about Orochimaru. "Nothing really he just put me in this tube of water," I replied sitting in a chair. "As I thought he was doing a test on your body," Tsunade said waling into the room. "What kind of test," Sakura asked her. "I'm sure it was on to see what kind of things he could use her for, like mixing her with some sort of animal," she replied looking at me.

"Where am l," Cana said waking up and sitting up. "Cana your awake I'm so happy," I said running up to her and hugging her. "Lucy I can't breathe," the replied trying to push me way. "Oh I'm sorry can you remember how you got here," I asked her. "I think so, I was on my way to your place to take a bath because I like your bath and then I was walking in a forest and I ran into a man that looked like a snake but I can't remember anything else," she replied looking kind of down. "Oh I see," I said sitting at the end of the bed she was on. "How did you end up here," she looked at me. "Well I was walking to my house and then I was in a dirt road and I ran into her," I said pointing to Sakura and she waved. "Oh, so can come one get me a beer," she asked and I graded one out of my bag that I got on the way here because I knew she would want some


	4. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

Soon Cana was back on her feet and I was so happy to see that, so to celebrate her recovery we had a girl's night. Sakura, Cana, Tsunade, and I all went out drinking. "Hey Cana you shouldn't drink that much its not good for you," I told Cana taking way her drink. "Same goes for you my lady," Sakura said grading Tsunade's drink. "Hey Tsunade wanna have a drinking contest," Cana said pointing at Tsunade. "Oh little girl do you think you could beat me," she laughed ordering some more. "Alright really go," they both shouted. They started drinking and soon they had choked fithteen down. "Oh come on I can do better then you," Cana said and pasted out. "Darling you got a couple years to go before you could beat me," she replied laughing and drinking more and soon Cana woke up. "Ha you beat me this time but I will beat you next drinking is in my blood," Cana laughed sitting up back into her chair. "Really I have never seen Gildarts drink that much," I replied thinking back. "Ha that's my daddy for you," Cana said with a smile. "Gildarts is your father," Tsunade said lowly. "Yeah he is, so my mom must have been the heavy drinker," she replied laughing. "Has he ever told you about her," Tsunade said even lower. "Not really that much," Cana replied rubbing the back of her head. "Oh I see," Tsunade said getting up and leaving. "What was that about," I asked facing Sakura. "I have no clue, but I will go find out," replied Sakura getting up and leaving too. "Let go Cana I met a guy who is letting me stay with him you can come with me too," I said getting up. "I am just going to stay here for the night," she replied with a smile.

I left her and I went on my way to Kiba's place. I knocked at the door and waited for a bit. Then he finally opened the door, "oh I forget that you were staying with me Lucy," he said standing at the door in boxers. "Oh I see how it's like boxer boy," I replied laughing and he kind of blushed and let me in side. He let me stay in his bed and he slept on the couch and I was almost asleep then he came in the room. "Hey Lucy I was wondering how magic works," he asked sitting at the end of the bed. "Well I don't know how to tell you that because I am not sure of it that well, all I know is that when you have magic power inside of you it's like this amazing feeling I your heart that you call forth," I told him sitting up. "Oh well how do your keys work," he asked with a smile. Then I told him that we need to go outside to find out so we did. "Ok watch closely," I pulled out Virgos key, "I call forth gate of the maiden, come forth a cross though the gate, I open thee got of the maiden, Virgo," I yelled swiping it in the air and outcome Virgo. "Can I help you princesses? ," asked Virgo bowing. "Where did she come from," Kiba asked. "I come for the spirit world where us spirits all live," answered Virgo. "Oh I see, can you do anything else," he asked turning to me. "Well yeah there is URANO METRIA but I can't use that right now," I replied looking at the ground. "But that sounds really cool, why can you use it," he asked. "Because I don't think I have enough magic too plus I only use it when I have to," I replied and sent Virgo back. "It's late lets go to bed," I told him going into the house and going to bed.

When I woke up In the morning I went to find Sakura. I keep walking around town and I ran into this blonde chick. "Hey watch were your walking," she yelled, (wow the girls here get mad easy) "I am sorry I have been looking for her do you know where she is," I asked her. she turned around face me, she was so pretty. "She might be with Tsunade," she replied looking at me weird. "You are so pretty, so your that new girl from out of town," she said looking at me from up and down. "Yeah I am, how you heard of me," I asked her. "Are you joking everyone has heard about the two girls from out of town, one who is an amazingly strong drinker and the other with amazing powers," she replied with a big smile on her face. "They say I have an amazing power," I asked. "Hell yea they do, can you show me please," she asked so I took out a key, it was Leo's "I open thee gate of the loin, come forth," I said swiping it in the air, "What do you need Lucy," he asked me with a smile. "Nothing really this girl just wanted to see my magic," I told him. "Oh well if that's all, is it ok for me to go see this town," he asked me. "Sure thing I will show you around," Ino shouted grading his arm and running off with him. Well there goes my lion; I started to walk looking for Sakura. I finally came to the doctors and I went in and sure enough Sakura was there. "Hey I have been looking for you all day," I said running up to her. "Oh hey Lucy how is it going," she replied turning around. "It's good, so did you find out what was wrong with Tsunade," I asked sitting on the floor. "All she told me was, "Sakura isn't it true that where someone is thinking of you that's where your home is…. I wonder if Gildarts ever thinks of me,". Then she walked off on me," Sakura told me sitting down next to me. "Oh I wonder why it would matter if he still thinks of her," I said thinking about it. Honestly I had no idea about that, and why it would matter if he told Cana anything about her mother and why would Tsunade care about it. Though she seemed to get sad when that was brought up I wonder if Tsunade knew Cana's mother. "You know the closer you get to something and harder it is for you to see it," Sakura told me looking closely at the ground. "And what doesn't that mean," I asked looking at the same spot. "Well maybe we are looking at it from the wrong way, maybe we should look at this though her eyes," she replied standing up and walking off on me. She left me, I can't believe this, I have to look at this though her eyes, maybe I should ask Cana what she remembers about her mother, I guess to the bar I go. I walked into the bar and found Cana with a lot of guys drinking her mind off. "Cana come on time to go, let's go to the bath house," I said grading her arm and pulling her out side. We started to walk to a bath house, "Hey Cana what do you remember about your mother," I asked her. "Nothing really I don't even remember how she died, I think she was sick or something and before I knew it she was in the ground," she replied sadly.

A look into Cana's past

I have been living here at the guild for three years now and I haven't told him yet that he is my dad. But also I get this feeling at time's that I don't belong here I don't belong in this world it feels so off to me like I am mean to be somewhere else in a different land. Someone please find me somewhere I could finally call home because where I am right now will never be home…

End of Cana's past.

Then Cana started to run out of the town I followed her but soon I ran out of breath. She ran into the forest and I lost sight of her. Oh crap I could I let this happen that forest is dangers with snakes crawling around. I heard a scream and I knew it was Cana. I ran to Tsunade's place and ran though the door to find her and Sakura talking. "What do you need Lucy," she asked me. "Cana she ran into the forest and I heard a scream I think something bad happened to her," I told her out of breath. "What," Tsunade shouted and ran out of her office. "Come on Lucy lets follower her and I will tell you what I found out," Sakura told me. We left running after Tsunade, "Lade Tsunade is Cana's mother," Sakura told me. What that can be true how could that be?


End file.
